


The Legion

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [16]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Series, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about the Legion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legion

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about the Legion: _there are four primary categories of Legionnaires: 1) dumb; 2) clever; 3) honest; 4) corrupt. Hire the honest, use the clever, plant the corrupt in your enemies' homes, and the dumb? Send them to a tercie planet, maybe. Just get them out of the way. No one likes an idiotic Legionnaire._

What it doesn't say is that after the court-martial that saw Stinger Apini and Caine Wise stripped of their wings and punished for -- a long time, it became very difficult to find clever Legionnaires, much less honest ones.


End file.
